Encierro
by AkimeMaxwell
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura se odian que sucedería si por cosas del destino deben estar bajo el mismo techo durante dos semanas, se odiaran o tal vez no, descubran que va a pasar, EPILOGO, por petición de ustedes
1. Chapter 1

Hola

Aquí vengo yo con otra de mis grandes ideas, espero les guste y me dejen un review

Bueno han pasado 6 años y ahora Sasuke regresa a la aldea, pero volverá a ser todo normal, Sakura lo seguirá amando que pasa si por cosas del destino te ponen a vivir bajo el mismo techo con la persona que mas odias, durante dos semanas, lo soportarías o lo odiarías.

No tengo nada que advertir, solo espero que les guste mi historia, sino me bajaran la autoestima y el título sé que no es muy creativo pero no se me ocurría nada más, pero si a alguien se le ocurre algo mejor, pues hágamelo saber y lo tomare en cuenta, gracias por prestar atención a todo esto

Cuídense

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Introducción

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en la aldea escondida entre las hojas, desde que existía paz entre las naciones vecinas, pero esto no quería decir que no había trabajo, las misiones se reducían a cosas simples, como cuidar mascotas, traer encomiendas, en fin cosas sencillas, hasta que…

-Bueno ahora tendrán una misión muy importante-anuncia Tsunade a lo cual cierto rubio se emociono bastante

-Genial tendremos una misión-dice Naruto brincando de felicidad por toda la oficina de la Hokage

-Naruto compórtate quieres, a veces creo que no tienes 18 años-dice Kakashi tratando de calamar la emoción de su estudiante

-Hmp-Sasuke dijo sin importancia como siempre

-Pero como es una misión muy importante no irán solos-en ese momento tocan a la puerta-Pase-dice Tsunade y al abrir la puerta y entrar al salón se ve una joven de 18 años con ojos color jade y cabello rosa

-Tsunade-sama, me mando a llamar-dice Sakura extrañada de ver a sus ex compañeros de equipo ahí

-Sakura-chan nos va a acompañar, verdad-dice Naruto emocionado al ver a su amiga en ese lugar

-Así es-dice Tsunade con una sonrisa a lo cual Sakura se extraño, porque no entendía lo que estaba pasando

-Tsunade-sama que sucede, porque Naruto dice que los acompañare-dice Sakura extrañada y mirando a su maestra y esperando una respuesta

-Lo que sucede es que esta misión es muy importante y es rango B así que para no correr riegos necesitan de tus habilidades medicas, así que iras con ellos-explica Tsunade a su alumna

-Será como en los viejos tiempos-dice Kakashi

-Hmp-Sasuke ajeno a todo

-_"Porque siempre es así, tan indiferente, definitivamente no sé como me pude enamorar de este tipo"-_pensaba mientras trataba de buscar algo para evadir la responsabilidad-Tsunade-sama, y mis pacientes-dice la joven kunoichi

-No te preocupes Shizune ya se encargo de eso-dice Tsunade con una sonrisa al ver la cara de resignación que puso Sakura al oír estas palabras

-¿En que consiste la misión?-pregunto Sasuke que es la primera vez que habla en todo el tiempo que llevaban con Tsunade

-Muy bien deben ir a la aldea del sonido a encontrarse con unos mensajeros de la arena y traer a salvo un pergamino que ellos les van a entregar-explica Tsunade

-Que complicado, no sería mejor ir a la aldea de la arena-dice Naruto algo molesto porque su misión no se veía muy fácil

-No, lo que pasa es que hay casa fortunas que quieren la información del pergamino y como que es muy obvio que vayan a la arena, por eso deben encontrase en un punto diferente-explica Tsunade

-Ya veo-dice Kakashi

-Tengan mucho cuidado, por favor, Sakura buena suerte-dice Tsunade

-Gracias Tsunade-sama-dice Sakura

-Salen mañana a las 5:00 de la mañana, descansen y buena suerte-dice Tsunade y al decir esto todos salen de la oficina de Tsunade, con la noticia de una nueva misión

Todos salen

-Nos veremos mañana a las 5:00 de la mañana en la entrada de la aldea-dice Kakashi-Adiós-y desaparece con un pus

-Bueno yo debo ir al Ichiraku Ramen, alguno de ustedes desea venir-pregunto Naruto a sus dos amigos

-No, gracias Naruto-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-Hmp, debemos prepararnos para la misión-dice Sasuke y se va para su casa

-Parece ser que esta misión será más complicada de lo que parece-suspira Sakura y se va para el parque ya que tenía que encontrarse con una persona en ese lugar

Sasuke por su parte estaba en un lugar donde le traía muchos recuerdos

-"Yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo"-Sasuke estaba recordando el día que se fue de la aldea y como Sakura el profeso su amor eterno en aquel momento-Muchas cosas han cambiado, nada es igual, supongo que es mi culpa-suspira Sasuke al recordar que desde que regreso a su hogar, las cosas entre él y Sakura no han sido muy favorables ya que no se llevan nada bien

Sakura se estaba acercando al parque de la aldea-Espero no llegar tarde-dice Sakura al ver su reloj y comprobar que estaba un poco retrasada, Sasuke escucho los pasos de alguien acercarse y subió a las ramas del árbol que tenía enfrente

-Es Sakura-dijo Sasuke observando a la joven kunoichi-Me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí

-Han pasado tantos años desde ese día, pero eso ya no importa ahora-dice Sakura en un murmullo que solo ella comprendió, de pronto una voz la saca de sus pensamientos

-Hola feita linda, perdón si te hice esperar-dice Sai saludando a Sakura con un beso en la mejilla

-No te preocupes acabo de llegar-dice Sakura mientras le sonríe

-Es un idiota, desde cuando tiene Sakura tanta confianza en este tipo-dice Sasuke furioso observando la escena desde donde estaba (las ramas del árbol inmenso de enfrento, por si se les olvido)

-Sai ¿Qué es lo que tienes que decirme?-pregunto Sakura, recordando que el motivo de su encuentro es porque el joven le dijo que tenia algo muy importante que decirle

-Sakura yo… te amo-dice Sai mientras Sakura se queda asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar Sai aprovecha la confusión y toma el rostro de Sakura lo acerca al de él y se unen en un beso dulce y apasionado

-Este tipo quien se cree, lo voy a matar, no tiene ningún derecho de acercarse a Sakura-dice Sasuke furioso, al ver la escena

-Sai yo…-Sakura no encontraba que decirle

-Lo sé, no me puedes corresponder, pero tenía que decírtelo-dice Sai antes de que Sakura dijera algo

-Gracias por entender-Sakura le dedica una sonrisa a su amigo

-Me tengo que ir nos vemos feita-dice Sai mientras se va

Sasuke aparece enfrente de Sakura provocando un susto en la pelirrosa-Ah!!! Me asustaste, ¿Cuál es tu problema?-pregunta Sakura al ver la mirada de Sasuke puesta sobre ella

-Veo que no has cambiado, sigues siendo la misma niña tonta que solo piensa en novios, igual que a los doce-dice Sasuke furioso, aunque no con Sakura sino con lo que acababa de ver pero eso es algo que nunca admitiría

-Oye tú no eres nadie para decirme eso, además para tu información, si yo pienso o no en novios, eso es algo que a ti no te importa-dice Sakura molesta ante el comentario tan hiriente del Uchiha menor

-Deberías de estarte preparando para una misión, en lugar de tener citas con tus enamorados-dice Sasuke de una manera muy despectiva lo cual hizo enojar mucho a Sakura

-No tienes ningún derecho a decirme nada, yo hago lo que yo quiera y tú no me lo vas a impedir-dice Sakura furiosa

-Siempre seguirás siendo la misma niña tonta de 12 años, nunca vas a cambiar-dice Sasuke con un tono de superioridad

-Cállate, tú no sabes nada-dice Sakura exaltada y con tristeza en sus ojos-Tú no sabes nada de mí, así que no digas cosas que no sabes, baka-dice Sakura y sale corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos, Sasuke solo la ve irse

-Soy un tonto-dice Sasuke viendo que ahora su relación con Sakura va a estar peor

Sakura estaba en su casa acostada en su cama llorando amargamente por todas las cosas hirientes que Sasuke le dijo

-Es un tonto-dice Sakura llorando, recordando lo que acaba de pasar y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida

Al día siguiente Naruto Sasuke y Sakura estaban en el punto de reunión y claro como siempre Kakashi no había llegado

-Siempre es lo mismo-se quejo Naruto al ver que su sensei no aparecía por ningún lado

-No seas tan impaciente, esto siempre es así, hay que esperar-dice Sasuke sin mayor interés ya que como dijo esto es algo normal

-Lo sé, pero igual siempre es lo mismo-dice Naruto

-Bueno vamos a desayunar-dice Sakura muy feliz

-nani?-Naruto extrañado

-Como supuse que nadie desayunaría y ya que Kakashi-sensei siempre viene tarde, prepare un desayuno para comerlo mientras lo esperamos-dice Sakura

-Sakura-chan, eres la mejor muchas gracias-dice Naruto mientras abraza a su amiga casi hasta romperle los huesos

-Naruto cálmate y suéltame por favor-dice Sakura que casi no podía respirar

-Hmp-

Comen su desayuno y después de que pasaron unos 45 minutos apareció Kakashi

-Hola, Tsunade-sama me mando a llamar para darme indicaciones de última hora-dice Kakashi con una sonrisa, al ver la impaciencia de sus estudiantes

-¬¬ Aja y a que horas lo llamo la vieja-dice Sasuke no muy convencido ante la explicación

-Eso fue hace 20 minutos-dice Kakashi

-Es decir que pude haber dormido unos 15 minutos más-dice Sakura

-Si-sonríe Kakashi

Los tres jóvenes se asombran y gritan y sonoro-QUE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-se lamentaban

Los cuatro salen camino hacia la aldea del sonido para cumplir su misión, el camino estuvo bastante tranquilo, demasiado, pero pensaron que tal vez era normal, al llegar a la aldea del sonido se dirigieron a un bar por órdenes de Kakashi

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-pregunto Naruto impaciente al ver donde estaban

-Tsunade me dijo que los mensajeros nos van a estar esperando aquí-explica Kakashi

-Ya veo, un lugar poco usual, para despistar al enemigo-analiza Sasuke

-Exacto-confirma Kakashi

Entran y observan en una esquina hay dos personas de aspecto muy misterioso, como que si no quisieran estar ahí, el equipo siete se acercan a ellos

-Parece ser que no han tenido contratiempos-dice uno de los hombres

-Así es-responde Kakashi a la afirmación de uno de los mensajeros

-Este es el pergamino, tiene secretos muy importantes de la aldea de la arena, así que cuídenlo con su vida-explica el segundo mensajero

-Hmp-tomando el pergamino

-Será mejor que se marchen, antes de que el enemigo se de cuenta del engaño-dice el primer mensajero

-Si, eso haremos-dice Naruto

-Sakura-san, Gaara-sama ira a verla para hablar con usted y discutir el acuerdo que hicieron-dice el segundo mensajero, lo cual extraño a los demás

-Muchas gracias, dígale que lo estaré esperando-dice Sakura y con esto se van para regresar a la aldea

-_"Que esta pasando aquí, que eso del acuerdo que tiene con Gaara, esto esta muy raro"_-pensaba Sasuke mientras veía a su compañera

De repente aparecen 3 ninjas, pero de ninguna aldea conocida por ellos

-Pensaron que nos iban a engañar-dice el primero

-Entreguen el pergamino y no saldrán heridos-dice el segundo con una voz desafiante

-Ni lo sueñes, además hace tiempo que no tenía una misión tan importante-dice Naruto emocionado al pensar que iba pelear

-Son unos tontos, se hubieran ido cuando pudieron, ahora van a morir-dice el tercero el cual se acerca para iniciar el ataque

-Vamos a divertirnos, dobe-Sasuke mira a Naruto como que si solo eso bastara para ponerse de acuerdo en como van a atacar y comienza la batalla

Hola

Espero les haya gustado, es muy corto pero eso es porque es la introducción, es la primera vez que me animo a escribir una historia donde los personajes se lleven mal y que haya un poco de misterio

¿Qué es lo que Gaara quiere con Sakura?

¿Sasuke y Sakura se llevaran mejor?

¿Quién ganara en la batalla?

Estas repuestas las sabrán en el próximo capitulo

Déjenme reviews y la verdad necesito que me apoyen, disfrútenlo

Cuídense

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell


	2. Chapter 2

Hola

Aquí esta mi continuación de mi historia, gracias por su apoyo, la verdad es que no me esperaba tener tanta popularidad, todos y cada uno de ustedes me han levantado el autoestima, espero les guste el segundo capitulo, que vendría siendo el primero ya que el anterior era una introducción y a petición de algunos de ustedes, cambiare algunas cosas, pero no alterara el contenido de la historia creo que lo mejorar, pero no puedo decirle que cambiare, porque si no ya no tiene chiste, sigan leyendo la historia y si quieren leer otra historia, esta Y a pesar de todos que es un SasukeXSakura, espero lo lean y me apoyen

Preguntas del capitulo anterior

¿Qué es lo que Gaara quiere con Sakura?

¿Sasuke y Sakura se llevaran mejor?

¿Quién ganara en la batalla?

Cuídense

Advertencias, ninguna por ahora, pero si me quieren matar por algo déjenme un review

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Capítulo 1

La batalla se había complicado más de lo esperado, al principio pensaron que sería fácil, pero los tipos resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que aparentaban

-Esto es una locura-dijo Kakashi agitado y cansado por la batalla que están sosteniendo y al ver a sus otros estudiantes ve que su condición es igual o peor que la de él

-Deberías de protegerte en lugar de estar pensando en los demás-dice uno de los sujetos mientras ataca a Kakashi, pero el golpe nunca llego y ve a Sakura frente a él

-Se encuentra bien Kakashi-sensei-pregunta la joven al ver la cara de preocupación de su sensei

-Sakura, estas bien, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-dice Kakashi al ver a su alumna

-Ya estoy harta de que me traten como una niña, cuando no lo soy-dice Sakura con una sonrisa-además, he mejorado y soy una ninja médico-sonríe y pone chakra verde en sus manos y cura sus heridas

-Es una lástima que una niña pierda su vida tan inútilmente-dice el que ataco a la kunoichi

-No me subestimes-Sakura se levanta y le lanza shurikens y luego levanta un tronco q había tirado y se lo arrojo a los tres ninjas momento que aprovecharon Sasuke y Naruto para contra atacar (N/K-AM: recuerden que Sakura tiene una fuerza sobre humana)

-Son unos tontos, pagaran caro el haberse metido con nosotros-dice el segundo de sus oponentes

-La muerte de nuestro amigo no será en vano-dijo el tercero, al ver que el primero, había muerte con el engaño de los ninjas

-Vamos a acabar con esto-dice Sasuke

Continúan la batalla, aunque les estaba costando mucho trabajo y Sakura les estaba curando las heridas olvidándose de la suya y llevándole al límite de su chakra, estaba muy débil y Naruto lo noto

-Kakashi-sensei, Sakura esta muy débil-dice Naruto preocupado a su sensei y viendo a su amiga que no estaba en muy buenas condiciones

-Dejen de preocuparse por mí y peleen-dice Sakura al ver que se estaban distrayendo del objetivo

-Deberían de dejar de preocuparse por ella-dice uno de los sujetos y se acerca para atacar a Sakura, pero Sasuke se interpuso entre el enemigo y Sakura y le atravesó el kunai en un costado, Sakura se asombra al ver la acción del Uchiha, ya que según ella, él nunca haría algo así por ella

-Sasuke estas bien-pregunta la pelirrosa, temiendo la respuesta

-Hmp-

-Concéntrense en la batalla no en mí-dice Sakura

-Van a morir- dice el segundo de los sujetos

Continúan peleando, ya que Naruto y Sasuke debían proteger a su sensei y a Sakura, después de mucho tiempo, acaban con el enemigo, Naruto acaba con unos cuantos rasguños, Sakura había estado curando a Kakashi sensei, él único que no corrió con la misma suerte fue Sasuke y por eso cayo al suelo con una pequeña hemorragia y ahora…

Sasuke despierta demasiado exaltado, al recordar la batalla y se pregunta donde están los demás, al juzgar por el lugar, definitivamente no estaba en su casa, pero tampoco en un hospital, entonces donde está, acaso todo había sido un mal sueño, pero al notar sus vendas supo que no había sido un sueño

-Esto es extraño-dice Sasuke y observa la ropa de cama y ve que es rosada y miro todo el cuarto de una manera extraña, aunque no tenía paredes rosadas, el solo ver el cubre cama le perturbaba-_"Será posible que estoy en al casa de Sakura, no eso no es posible"-_sacude su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos

Llega una joven y al verlo extrañado, no puedo evitar reír, pero se acerco, aunque no lo quería, ya que no era su persona favorita, pero estaba a su cuidado quisiera o no, así que nada podía-Al fin despertaste-dice de una manera un poco fría

-Hmp-esto lo que dice el joven

-_"Este no tiene remedio, habrá un día que conteste con palabras además de los monosílabos"_-pensó la joven-Supongo que vas a cenar-esperando su respuesta, aunque ella pensaba que lo más seguro era que sí

-Sí ¿Por qué debo estar aquí?-pregunta Sasuke indignado, al ver que se encontraba en al casa de su ex compañera de equipo cosa que no le agradaba, por su "bella" relación

-No te preocupes, que yo no estoy feliz con esto-dice de una manera tan indiferente que a Sasuke le pareció que estaba hablando con él mismo-Son ordenes de Kakashi-sensei, cuando te recuperes, regresaras a tu casa, no te preocupes, te traeré la cena-diciendo esto Sakura se va a traerle la cena a Sasuke

Sakura le entrega la cena a Sasuke-Buen provecho Uchiha-dice Sakura lo mas indiferente posible, lo cual le dolió mucho a Sasuke

-_"¿Por qué es tan mala?, algún día nos llevaremos bien de nuevo, creo que estos días van a terminar por hacer que nos declaremos la guerra"_-pensó Sasuke al ver que las cosas van a terminar peor, de lo que ya estaban-No esperes que te de las gracias, Haruno-dice Sasuke con el mismo tono de indiferencia para seguirle el juego a Sakura

-Lo sé, no espero que lo hagas, en tu vocabulario no existe la palabra gracias-dice Sakura con su tono de indiferencia a lo cual Sasuke aparento no haber inmutado, pero la verdad aunque no lo admitiera Sakura tenía razón

Sakura se va a su guardarropa y comienza a buscar su uniforme ya que mañana se presenta a primera hora al trabajo, Sasuke al ver eso, supo que Sakura le daría su cuarto, y le dio remordimiento por su comportamiento anterior

-Bueno si necesitas algo, me llamas, el cuarto esta a la par-dice Sakura, mientras comienza a salir de su cuarto-Por cierto, gracias por haberme salvado-dice Sakura a Sasuke agradecida porque le salvo la vida y comienza a salir de su cuarto

-Sakura…-llama Sasuke a la pelirrosa, la cual se detiene y lo mira-Gracias por todo

-De nada, no hay problema-le dice Sakura algo extrañada, ya que fue muy raro que Sasuke le agradeciera por algo, sin pedirle nada a cambio y se fue

-Parece ser que nuestra relación está muy mal, supongo que es mi culpa-dice el Uchiha menor, pensando en que las cosas entre ellos dos están muy mal

Sakura se va al cuarto de la par que es el cuarto de huéspedes y empieza a preparar para dormir a diferencia de su cuarto este no tiene cama, solo hay una bolsa para dormir, que ahora se había convertido en su cama por la intromisión del Uchiha

-Kakashi-sensei, me ha metido en muchos problemas, pero me las pegara-reniega la kunoichi al ver que está situación fue causada por Kakashi

Sakura siente un dolor en el costado al ver la herida que le ocasionaron en la misión y que no había sanado por completo, supo que tendría problemas si Tsunade-sama se daba cuenta, decidió descansar tal vez eso la ayudaba a mejorar su condición

Mientras en el cuarto de Sakura

Sasuke no podía dormir, ya que el cuarto tenia el olor de Sakura a su alrededor y eso lo trastornaba aunque él reconoce que siempre creyó que el cuarto de Sakura iba a ser todo rosa y con las paredes llenas de todas las cosas rosadas que pudieran existir, pero la verdad es que las paredes eran de color blanca, sin mucho adorno y lo único rosado era su juego de cama

-Esto es una tontería-y con este pensamiento se quedo dormido

En el cuarto de huéspedes (cuarto temporal de Sakura)

Sakura observa el reloj y se da cuenta que ya es hora de alistarse para el trabajo, generalmente ella nunca se levante temprano, pero ahora fue diferente

-Al menos estos días llegare temprano al trabajo-dice Sakura y se va al baño, para arreglarse e irse al hospital

Sasuke comienza a sentir los rayos del sol en su cara, ya era de mañana, aunque casi no durmió mucho, por lo tanto se sentía un poco cansado, se despierta y siente el rugir de su estómago pidiéndole comida, pero al intentar levantarse y ver que no lo logra, lo frustra demasiado, pero observa la mesa de noche y ve que hay un bandeja con una nota de Sakura en ella

No te puedes levantar. Buen provecho. Sakura

-Hmp-después de esto comienza a comer

Afuera de la casa de Sakura

-Muy bien, vamos a ver si puedo entrar-dice Naruto, recordando que antes de llegar a la casa de su amiga se la encontró y le dijo que si iba para ver a Sasuke podía usar la llave que estaba debajo de la maceta de la entrada y comenzó a buscarla y sonrió al encontrarla por fin-Muy bien ahora ya puedo entrar-abre la puerta y entra a la casa

En la sala

-SASUKE-grita Naruto llamando a su amigo, esperando la respuesta

En el cuarto de Sakura

-Esto no puede ser cierto, genial-dice aparentemente molesto, al identificar la voz de su amigo

Naruto aparece en el cuarto, al ver que no obtiene respuesta-Teme ¿Cómo estás?-le pregunta Naruto al ver que no se había levantado todavía

-No exageres, no estoy invalido-dice Sasuke sin darle importancia a la preocupación del rubio

-¬¬ Malagradecido-dice Naruto

-Hmp-es lo único que Sasuke le contesta

Naruto observa que Sasuke esta en el cuarto de Sakura y que aún sigue acostado, así que pensó algo muy malo de sus compañeros

-Sasuke… Pasaste la noche con Sakura-chan, que guardado lo tenías-dice Naruto con un tono muy pícaro, lo cual hizo sonrojar al Uchiha

-No digas tonterías-dice Sasuke muy molesto y apenado por las insinuaciones de Naruto-Tú sabes muy bien que desde mi regreso, ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien, ella me odia-dice Sasuke

-Aunque eso es porque tú no quieres-dice Naruto regañando a su amigo-Ya que tú eres el que la trata mal-finaliza Naruto con su regaño

-Hmp-es todo lo que Sasuke le contesta, aunque en el fondo el sabe que eso es verdad y que por eso la situación no era muy favorable

-Bueno… iré a buscar algo de comer, Sakura-chan dijo que estaba bien-y al terminar de decir eso sale de la habitación con dirección a la cocina para comer algo

Naruto acompaño a Sasuke todo el día para que no estuviera solo, aunque claro con Naruto todo siempre podía dar giros inesperados y esta vez no sería la excepción

-Teme ¿Quieres comer algo?-pregunta Naruto a su amigo

-Tú, vas a cocinar, en serio-dice Sasuke incrédulo al escuchar la propuesta de su amigo, ante la posible idea de cocinar

-Cocinare mucho Ramen-dice Naruto muy feliz a lo cual Sasuke puso una cara de pocos amigos, ya que él a diferencia de Naruto no es muy fanático del Ramen

-Olvídalo, hazlo solo para ti, prefiero morirme de hambre-dice Sasuke con un tono despectivo

-Eres un malagradecido-dice Naruto y con esto se va a la cocina a preparar su Ramen

En la cocina, Naruto hizo un desastre, pero no le importo ya que Sakura lo limpiaría, además fue por una buena causa, ya que debía alimentar su estómago

En la puerta

-Que día, al fin podré descansar-dice Sakura muy feliz, mientras abre la puerta

Al entrar se dirige a la cocina, dispuesta a tomar una taza de té para relajarse, pero al entrar a la cocina, su cocina la imagen no es muy alentadora

-NARUTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita con toda su fuerza, que probablemente toda la aldea la escucho, al ver que había una receta de Ramen y desastre por todos lados y que solo podía ser obra del joven rubio

En el cuarto de Sakura

-Dobe-dice Sasuke con mucha seguridad al oír el grito de su compañera

-Soy hombre muerte-dice Naruto temblando de los nervios y peor aún al escuchar los pasos veloces de Sakura llegando al cuarto

-NARUTO!!!! ¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi cocina?-pregunta Sakura de lo más furiosa y con una mirada de odio dirigida exclusivamente a Uzumaki

-Sakura-chan… Tranquila, Sasuke tenía hambre y yo solo… quería hacer un poco de Ramen para él-dice Naruto tratando de explicarse ante la pelirrosa, pero inculpando al pobre Sasuke lo cual no le agrado al Uchiha

-Eso no es cierto, yo no quería Ramen-dice Sasuke defendiéndose antes de que la furia de Sakura cayera sobre él también

-NARUTO, quiero una explicación-dice Sakura furiosa

-Esta bien, el Ramen era para mí ya que Sasuke no quiso, perdóname, por favor Sakura-chan-suplica el rubio rogándole a su amiga para que no lo matara

-Pudiste esperar a que regresara del hospital-dice un poco más calmada aunque un poco molesto por el desorden-te haré Ramen, puedes quedarte a cenar-suspira y después de decir esto se va a la cocina, dejando a los dos amigos solos

-Eres un tonto, al dejar ir a una mujer tan buena como Sakura-chan-dice Naruto al ver la puerta por donde se fue su amiga

-Hmp-es lo único que el Uchiha menor contesta ante el comentario del rubio

Sakura prepara la cena aunque claro los 20 platos de Ramen mientras que a Sasuke le preparaba algo diferente ya que había comprobado que no le gustaba para nada el Ramen

Entra a la habitación y ve como los dos amigos están platicando, bueno más bien que Naruto platica y Sasuke sonríe levemente o le contesta con monosílabos, pero decide interrumpirlos-La cena esta servida-anuncia ella, lo cual pone muy feliz a Naruto

-Vamos a comer-dice Naruto muy feliz y agarra a Sasuke para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie e ir a al comedor a cenar

La cena transcurrió normal, con Naruto hablando hasta por los codos como de costumbre mientras Sasuke y Sakura no decían nada

-Sakura-chan ¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-pregunto el rubio para tratarle de sacar algunas palabras a la pelirrosa

-Bien Naruto, algo agetriado, como siempre, pero que se le va a hacer-dice Sakura resignada, al saber que aunque era época de paz en el hospital siempre había mucho trabajo

-Ya te recuperaste del todo de la batalla-le dice Naruto y Sakura se sorprendió ante el comentario, Sasuke presto atención a la conversación ya que deseaba saber la respuesta

-_"Desde cuando Naruto es tan observador y lo peor es que Sasuke me esta viendo, debo dar una buena excusa, de lo contrario no me dejaran en paz"_-pensó la joven mientras les daba una respuesta-Pues después de una buena noche de descanso, hoy amanecí mucho mejor, me voy recuperando poco a poco-dice Sakura sonriendo

-Hiciste que Tsunade te viera como dijo Kakashi-le cuestiono Naruto

-Si… dijo que voy a estar bien que no es nada grave-contesta Sakura nerviosa, ya que ella no había hecho eso, porque pensó que no era necesario

-Bien, gracias por la cena-dice Naruto mientras se pone de pie para retirarse, ve a Sasuke-Mañana vendré a verte

-Como quieras-dice Sasuke

-Siempre de indiferente, cuídate Sakura-chan-dice Naruto y con esto se va

-Él nunca va a cambiar-dice Sasuke

-Creo que no-le contesta Sakura y después de eso cada uno se va a su cuarto a descansar

Han pasado tres días desde el regreso de la misión, Sasuke se estaba recuperando favorablemente y Naruto siempre lo llegaba a visitar, aunque claro por ordenes de Sakura tenía prohibido acercarse a la cocina, aunque Sasuke estaba mejor, no podía hacer muchos esfuerzos

-Teme, has progresado mucho-dice Naruto feliz al ver a su amigo parado casi por su propia cuenta

-Hmp-es lo único que dice el moreno ante el comentario de Naruto

-Oye… Has tratado mejor a Sakura-chan-pregunta el rubio cambiando el tema y consternando al moreno ante la pregunta

-No la he tratado mal, pero, tampoco he hablado mucho con ella, ahora estamos mas distantes, creo que los dos nos hemos cansado de pelear y herirnos que hemos decidido ignorarnos-dice Sasuke contestando la pregunta de su amigo

-Ustedes son raros-dice Naruto

-Oye como le voy a hablar si es difícil iniciar una conversación con ella, ya no es la misma de hace 6 años-dice Sasuke

-Me pregunto a quién se parecerá-dice el rubio, mientras mira de reojo al moreno, el cual desvía la mirada hacia otra dirección

-Hmp-

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, hoy voy a salir con Hinta-chan-dice Naruto

-Ahora veo que has madurado, al fin dejaste de ser tan ciego-dice Sasuke al escuchar el comentario de Naruto

-¿Por qué todos me dicen lo mismo?-dice Naruto confundido ante el comentario de Sasuke

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, buena suerte, dobe-dice Sasuke mientras ríe al ver a su amigo tan despistado como cuando tenían 12 años

-Trata bien a Sakura-chan, adiós-con esta frase se despide de Sasuke y se va hacia su cita

Sasuke se queda solo, lo cual le da tiempo para continuar leyendo un libro muy interesante que encontró por "accidente" en las cosas de la pelirrosa, el cual sin saberlo le va a revelar muchas cosas

Hola

Perdón por dejarlos picados, pero espero no me maten, síganme apoyando y espero les guste el rumbo de la historia, deseo que me tengan paciencia, prometo no tardarme mucho con la continuación aunque debo avanzar mi otra historia, espero comprendan

Gracias por su apoyo

Cuídense

¿Qué es lo que Sasuke encontró?

¿Qué secretos revelara ese libro?

¿Naruto aprenderá a cocinar bien el Ramen?

¿Me seguirán dejando reviews?

Estas y otros preguntas con sus respuesta en el próximo capítulo

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell


	3. Chapter 3

Hola

Aquí vengo yo con el tercer capítulo, como esta historia ha tenido mejor aceptación que mi otra historia, por eso es que la actualizo un poco más rápido, pero no se preocupen ya actualizare la otro pronto, lo prometo, bueno espero les guste y los dejo con el historia

Preguntas del capítulo anterior

¿Qué es lo que Sasuke encontró?

¿Qué secretos revelara ese libro?

¿Naruto aprenderá a cocinar bien el Ramen?

Cuídense y lean la historia

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Capitulo 2

-Me pregunto que es lo que tiene este diario-dice Sasuke observando el diario de su ex compañera, ahora Sasuke Uchiha iba invadir la privacidad de Sakura Haruno

Sasuke comenzó a hojear unas páginas, por lo que observo las primeras páginas del diario hablaban de su amor por él cuando eran pequeños, pero luego encontró una página escrita el día en que el abandono la aldea y la dejo sola

-Hoy, él se ha ido para siempre de la aldea, por más que le rogué que se quedará no logre convencerlo, fue muy doloroso, soy una inútil no puede hacer nada, aunque a pesar de sus insultos y de su constante indiferencia yo lo amo, aunque por desgracia eso no basto para que se quedará en la aldea, prefirió su estúpida venganza que va a acabar por destruir su corazón y aunque le dije que lo amaba, él sólo me dijo Gracias, que se supone que significa esa palabra en un momento tan crucial como ese, la verdad fue muy extraño, supongo que ahora debo seguir con mi vida y tratar de olvidarlo, aunque tal vez eso no sea posible, pero debo seguir adelante-lee el Uchiha y siente una punzada en el corazón al saber todo el sufrimiento que le causo a la pelirrosa con su partida, continuo pasando páginas hasta que encontró algo que lo dejo desconcertado

-Mi padre me volvió a buscar, me sigue presionando para que regrese a la casa y que debo cumplir con las tradiciones familiares, cosa que yo no quiero y lo peor es que me dijo que se me había acabado el tiempo, que debo hacer lo que me dice si no quiero tener problemas, odio cuando me molesta con eso y para terminar de empeorar las cosas desde que Sasuke regreso a la aldea nos llevamos de lo peor, no nos soportamos y eso que yo ya deje de ser miembro del equipo siete, no me imagino como serían las cosas si yo fuera miembro activo, aunque claro cuando vamos a misiones juntos es lo peor, parece ser que ambas desgracias se me han acumulado, creo que después de la misión de mañana con el equipo siete voy a empezar a vivir mi pesadilla-termina Sasuke más confundido que al principio a Sakura de verdad le dolía lo mal que se llevaban, pero mas importante que eso ha que se refería con que debía cumplir con las tradiciones familiares, eso no le quedaba claro y con esto acababa el diario de la chica, lo cual no lo dejaba muy confundido

En el hospital de Konoha

Sakura estaba en su oficina pensando en que es lo que debe hacer, honestamente no estaba de humor para pensar, pero debía hacerlo

-Y bien ¿Qué has decidido?-pregunto el padre de la pelirrosa, mientras entraba a la oficina de su hija a lo cual Sakura se molesto, por llegar así

-No te preocupes lo haré-dice Sakura con un tono indiferente-Después de todo es lo que tu quieres, pero debes dejar de molestar a mi hermana-dice Sakura en un tono amenazante al cual su padre sonríe

-No te preocupes, todo estará bien y has tomado la decisión correcta no te arrepentirás-dice su padre con un tono de superioridad

-¬¬ Correcta tal vez para ti y tus estúpidas tradiciones familiares-dice Sakura molesta y con cierta tristeza en su voz

-No te enojes, además este es tu destino igual que el de tu madre-dice su padre causándole con esas palabras un dolor en su corazón

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi madre, por tu culpa está muerta, ten un poco de respeto a su memoria-dice Sakura furiosa y viendo como su padre no se inmuto por lo que le acaba de decir –Puedes ser tan despreciable-dice Sakura con enojo

-Puede ser, pero aún soy tu padre, cuídate y no me hagas quedar en ridículo-dice su padre de una manera imponente, mientras sale de su oficina

Sakura se queda sola y comienzan a salir lágrimas de sus ojos, recordando su mala suerte y que su vida no podía estar peor

En casa de Sakura

-Parece ser que la vida de Sakura nunca fue fácil, pero me pregunto con que debe cumplir, ahora me doy cuenta que debí de ser un poco más amable con ella-dice Sasuke que después de leer el diario de Sakura ahora esta lamentándose por haber sido tan grosero durante todos estos años

Sakura entra a su casa, la verdad es que ahora había sido un día muy pesado y a parte había tenido la "agradable" visita de su padre, cosa que no la ayudo para nada y lo peor que con el intruso que estaba en su casa y que ni se llevaban bien, definitivamente su vida era una desgracia

Sasuke observo a Sakura, por la cara que traía y al ver sus ojos se dio cuenta que había estado llorando se sintió mal por no poder hacer algo que la hiciera sentir mejor, porque tampoco le podía decir que había violado su intimidad y que leyó su diario y ahora quiere saber que es lo que pasa.

-Sasuke… Vas a cenar-dice Sakura, preguntándole con desgana

-Hmp-

Sakura al captar la respuesta del joven se va a la cocina a prepararle su cena

En el comedor

Durante la cena ambos estuvieron muy callados cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos

-_"Esto es el colmo, encima que tengo serios problemas, debo de aguantar a este arrogante y… Pero debo admitirlo es el amor de mi vida, aunque nunca se lo diga, siempre lo amaré y pensar que tenía mis esperanzas puestas en él que algún día me aceptaría que tonta fui, ahora debo resignarme a mi mala suerte"_-piensa la pelirrosa al darse cuenta que además de soportar a su padre debe aguantar al Uchiha

-_"No puede ser ha estado llorando, de seguro el idiota de Sai es quien la ha hecho llorar, maldito cuando lo vea lo voy a matar y si es otra cosa, bueno pensándolo bien tal vez Sai es el que tiene que ver con las tradiciones familiares que Sakura debe cumplir, pero tampoco puedo decir eso sin antes estar seguro, pero debo preguntárselo, pero sin ser muy obvio y si se da cuenta de que leí su diario me va a matar, estoy en serios problemas, pero debo saber que le paso, no me gusta verla así"_-mientras el Uchiha menor se debatía con sus propios pensamientos, el no saber que sucedía con Sakura lo llenaba de incertidumbre, pero tampoco podía preguntárselo así de la nada

-Sakura…-dice Sasuke muy nervioso y no muy seguro de que si lo que estaba haciendo era correcto

-¿Qué sucede Sasuke?-pregunta la joven muy extrañada al ver la actitud poco usual del ex-vengador

-¿Cómo te fue en el trabajo?-pregunta de un solo Sasuke desconcertando a la pelirrosa, ya que él nunca hablaba con ella, por mucho tiempo

-_"Esto esta muy raro Sasuke nunca habla conmigo, bueno definitivamente hoy todo esta muy raro, pero debo contestarle sino tal vez se puede dar cuenta que algo me pasa y eso puede ser un problema"_-Sakura mientras pensaba le contesta-Bien, gracias, tú la pasaste bien en la casa

-Si, aunque Naruto vino y nos dejo Ramen-dice Sasuke como buscando que la conversación se alargara un poco, ya que la respuesta lo dejo en las mismas dudas, al no saber porque había estado llorando la pelirrosa

-Naruto nunca cambia, supongo que tendremos Ramen para mañana-dice Sakura resignada al ver que comería Ramen en el almuerzo y posiblemente en la cena del día siguiente cosa que no le agradaba mucho

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Sai?-soltó de un solo la pregunta del Uchiha y tomando por sorpresa a Sakura, la cual nunca se espero que le preguntará eso

-Sai y yo no somos novios-dice Sakura de lo más tranquila, lo cual sorprendió al moreno, ya que según él estaban juntos

-_"Entonces si no es su novio, en que consisten las tradiciones familiares de Sakura, esto esta confuso, pero ella no debe saber que leí su diario y me preocupo por ella, debo hacer algo para cambiar la situación"_-piensa Sasuke-Pues por lo que vi el otro día a mí me parece que son novios

-No somos novios y además eso es algo que a ti no te importa-dice Sakura molesta ante el comentario de Sasuke

-Como quieras, pero la verdad esa mentira no te la creo-dice Sasuke haciendo enojar a Sakura

-Sabes que lo que yo haga o deje de hacer, es algo que a ti no te importa y no tienes derecho a reclamarme, pero para que sepas Sai no es mi novio, sólo es buen amigo que a diferencia tuya él si me apoya-dice Sakura furiosa y se levanta y comienza a irse con una lágrimas en los ojos, lo cual no pasa desapercibido para Sasuke

-Soy un idiota, pero es mejor así-dice el Uchiha lamentándose-Sakura perdóname-dice en un suspiro y se levanta para irse a su cuarto

En el cuarto de Sakura

-Sasuke es un tonto-dice la pelirrosa con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar lo que el joven le había dicho y lo peor de todo es que era la segunda vez que le decía cosas sin motivo, definitivamente nunca podía ser bueno, por que él quisiera

Al día siguiente

Sakura se despierta y se prepara para bañarse, pero al quitarse las vendas que cubren sus costillas, se da cuenta que están manchadas de sangre y solo recuerda que ayer mientras ayudaba a un señor estaba muy intranquilo y para calmarlo le inyectaron un tranquilizante, pero por accidente le dio un puñetazo en las costillas.

-Debe ser del accidente, de seguro no es nada-con esto se va al baño para prepararse para ir al trabajo

En la cocina

-Hmp-renegaba Uchiha mientras se veía en la situación de prepararle el desayuno a su "molesta" ex compañera de equipo y todo porque por haberla tratado mal el día anterior, si es un tonto, aunque claro eso nunca lo admitiría en voz alta

Sakura entra a la cocina, para tomar una taza de café, pero al ver a Sasuke levantado de la cama haciendo el desayuno le extraño, aunque pensó que quizás tenia mucha hambre-No deberías de estar levantado-dice la pelirrosa de una manera muy fría a lo cual Sasuke ni se inmuto

-Debes desayunar bien, solo tomas café-le sirve en un plato tostadas con 2 pancakes y un vaso de jugo de naranja

-No tenias que hacerlo no era necesario-dice Sakura asombrada al ver el detalle del joven-_"De seguro este me va a pedir, él no puede ser bueno por que le nace serlo, esta raro"_

-Siéntate y come, que se te va a hacer tarde-dice o más bien le ordena Sasuke a Sakura a lo cual ella decide no oponerse y le hace caso, después de todo es muy temprano para iniciar una pelea

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta el Uchiha, al ver que la cara de Sakura estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal

-Si, solo estoy un poco cansada, he tenido mucho trabajo esta semana-dice Sakura con la esperanza de que la dejara en paz-_"Este esta raro, espero no se de cuenta de que mi herida no ha sanado de lo contrario Naruto y Kakashi-sensei se darán cuenta y me ira mal"_-piensa la pelirrosa

-Hmp-dice el Uchiha y deja el interrogatorio y todo vuelve a estar en silencio

-Gracias por el desayuno, que tengas un buen día-dice Sakura y con esto se levanta de la mesa y se va al hospital, Sasuke la observa irse, hoy era la primera vez que no discutían, era un pequeño progreso, al menos

Camino a su trabajo

-Sasuke estuvo bien raro, por primera vez no nos ofendimos, bueno supongo que vamos progresando-dice Sakura mientras camina rápido, porque ya era un poco tarde y debía llegar a tiempo si no Tsunade-sama la mataba

Al llegar al hospital Sakura se encontró con mucho trabajo, definitivamente la época de paz tenía más gente enferma que la época de guerra, pero en fin, hizo sus rondas y atendió a todos sus pacientes y hasta la hora del almuerzo pudo tomar un respiro

Sakura se sentó en la silla de su escritorio, la verdad es que estaba cansada y aún faltaba el turno de la tarde lo cual no la animaba mucho que se diga, tocaron a su puerta de seguro era alguno de sus pacientes, al menos eso cree

-Adelante-dijo la joven con cierto cansancio en su voz, pero cuando la puerta se abre y ve quien esta ahí su cara cambia y se dibuja una sonrisas en su rostro

-Feita linda ¿Cómo estas?-dice el joven que estaba en la puerta del consultorio de la pelirrosa

-Sai, muy bien-dice Sakura con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo-Y ese honor que me vienes a visitar a que se debe-dice la pelirrosa

-No necesito ningún motivo para venir a visitar a mi feita linda o sí-contesta Sai

-Sí, pero tampoco exageres-dice Sakura-Siéntate-le dice Sakura mientras le da un vaso con agua al joven

Se quedan en un silencio sepulcral, la verdad es que Sai no es un gran conversador, se parecía a Sasuke

-Y… ¿Qué has decidido?-le pregunta Sai

-Cumpliré con mi deber es lo que me queda por hacer o no-contesta Sakura a lo cual Sai se puso muy triste

-Estas segura-le dice Sai, viendo a Sakura y compartiendo su dolor

-Sí, además es lo mejor-dice Sakura con una sonrisa, para ya no preocupar más a su amigo

Sakura se empezó a sentir mareada, pero no le dio mucha importancia, pero de repente se senito muy débil lo cual Sai noto

-Sakura ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto el joven

-Sai… Llama a Tsunade-sama, por favor-después de decir esto Sakura cae desmayada

-Sakura, Sakura despierta, Sakura-dice el joven moviendo y llamando a la pelirrosa para ver si reaccionaba, pero no paso nada así que llamo a Tsunade-sama

Después de un rato comenzó a abrir los ojos, al darse cuenta que seguía en el hospital suspiro aliviada, pero al ver que la Hokage la miraba con ira su paz se acabo y a la par se encontraba su amigo feliz y sonriendo al ver que ella había vuelto en sí.

-Sakura, ya despertaste, que bueno-dice Sai al verla despierta

-Sí, perdón por haberte preocupado Sai-dice Sakura disculpándose por el susto que le dio

-Pensaste que no me iba a dar cuenta, verdad-dice Tsunade un poco molesta por la actitud de Sakura de llevársela de valiente y no cuidar su salud

-Perdón Tsunade-sama-dice Sakura disculpándose

-Sai-Tsunade llama al joven

-Diga Hokage-sama-dice Sai

-Lleva a Sakura a su casa, debe descansar-dice Tsunade

-Pero… Tsunade-sama ¿Qué pasara con mis pacientes?, no los puedo dejar así tengo consulta en la tarde-dice Sakura protestando buscando una excusa para no ir a su casa

-Debes descansar y punto-le ordena Tsunade y ve a Sai-Te la encargo mucho

-No se preocupe, yo me encargo de que descanse-dice Sai, mientras carga a Sakura para llevarla a casa-_"Ahora es mi oportunidad, esos dos deberan pagar por no cuidar de Sakura" _

-Sai…-dice Sakura con un leve rojo en sus mejillas, por la acción de su amigo

Sai lleva cargando a Sakura a su casa y en el camino todos los que los veían se quedaban incrédulos ante la escena

-Creo que esto nos traerá muchos problemas-dice Sai al sentir la mirada de la gente sobre él

-Muchos chismes-dice Sakura afirmando las sospechas de su amigo

En la casa de Sakura

-Bueno esta vez puedes traer otra cosa que no sea Ramen-dice Sasuke al ver que Naruto iba a ir al supermercado

-Oye eres un aburrido, tú no sabes si a Sakura-chan le gusta el Ramen-dice Naruto

-Dobe-dice Sasuke

Se escucha el timbre

-Que extraño, es muy temprano para que sea Sakura-chan, además ella anda llaves de su casa-abre la puerta y cuando ve quienes eran se sorprende-Sai… ¿Qué le ha pasado a Sakura-chan?-pregunta Naruto, al ver que su amiga estaba inconciente en los brazos del joven

-No se ha recuperado de la herida de su última misión-dice Sai

-Lo sabía, es una irresponsable-dice Naruto exaltado y preocupado por la pelirrosa

Sai entra y se dirige al cuarto de Sakura, pero al ver al Uchiha le dirige una mirada asesina a la cual Sasuke le responde con la misma intensidad parecía un duelo, pero Sai lo deja, porque Sakura debía descansar y no era el momento, para peleas tontas

-No puedo creer que hayan descuidado la salud de Sakura-dice Sai molesto al ver al Uchiha y al Uzumaki aparecer en el cuarto de la pelirrosa mientras el joven la dejaba ahí para descansar

-Oye no es nuestra culpa, ella dijo que estaba bien-dice Naruto defendiéndose de las acusaciones de Sai

-Pero eso no justifica que la hayan descuidado, ella siempre se preocupa por ustedes, por su salud y cuando ella los necesita no hacen nada-dice Sai reclamándole a los dos jóvenes

-Hmp-contesta Sasuke aunque el sabía que Sai tenía razón

-Bueno cuidenla, Tsunade-sama vendra a verla mañana espero ahora hagan bien su trabajo-dice Sai muy molesto con los dos

-No nos tienes que decir lo que debemos hacer-dice Naruto

-Espero que así sea-Sai se va de la casa dejando a un Sasuke y un Naruto realmente furiosos

-Este idiota, con que derecho nos habla así-dice Sasuke furioso ante la actitud de Sai

-Puede que sea un pesado, pero tiene razón, voy al supermercado a traer las cosas para la cena-dice Naruto y con esto se va mientras Sasuke va al cuarto de Sakura

Sasuke observa a la pelirrosa y ve que tiene fiebre, tenía respiración agitada y estaba muy pálida-Por eso es que se veía tan mal esta mañana-dijo el joven y después de esto puso una toalla húmeda en su frente-que irónico ahora soy yo el que debe esperar que despiertes de un largo sueño-sonrió y se quedo cuidando a Sakura

Naruto llego con las cosas del supermercado y se dirigió al cuarto de la pelirrosa-Ya regrese, aún no ha despertado-dice Naruto

-No-contesta Sasuke

-Bueno deje las cosas en las alacenas, mañana vendré a verla, estarás bien-pregunta Naruto

-No te preocupes, además se lo debo por todo lo que le he hecho-dice Sasuke

-Si necesitas algo llámame, cuídate tú también, adiós-diciendo esto Naruto se va dejando a Sasuke con Sakura

Sasuke se queda con Sakura con la esperanza de que despierte pronto

-NO, NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!-grita Sakura exaltada mientras se despierta de golpe y los gritos despertaron al Uchiha que estaba acostado en una silla a la par de la cama

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta el Uchiha menor

-Si, pero tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo-dice Sakura al recordar a su padre y su pesadilla, que por desgracia es una realidad

-Bueno te deje un sopa en la mesa de noche, por si te despertabas mientras estaba dormido, come-dice Sasuke

Sakura come y solo observa al joven-Sasuke tu también deberías descansar-dice Sakura al ver que el joven no se iba

-Hmp, no te preocupes por mí-dice Sasuke

-Debes estar acostado en reposo-dice Sakura mientras intenta levantarse de la cama

-Tú debes descansar, no te preocupes, iré al cuarto de la par, por cierto si necesitas algo, grita-dice Sasuke mientras sale de la habitación

-Sasuke-kun…-lo llama Sakura y el voltea a ver a la pelirrosa, sorprendido ya que es la primera vez que lo llama Sasuke-kun desde su regreso-Muchas gracias por todo

-Hmp-con una mueca que se podría decir que es una sonrisa y sale del cuarto de la pelirrosa para irse al cuarto de huéspedes y al entrar se sorprende que solo había una bolsa para dormir-Ella ha sido muy buena conmigo, debo portarme bien con ella de ahora en adelante

Hola

Ya acabe el capitulo, al fin, espero les guste lo hice con mucho cariño, para todos ustedes, muchas gracias a todos los que me han apoyado, conteste sus reviews, aunque no de manera pública, bueno espero sigan apoyándome con mi historia y me tienen paciencia para los próximos capítulos, porque ya inicio exámenes, es una pesadilla

Déjenme Reviews

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

¿Sasuke y Sakura se llevarán mejor?

¿Sasuke le contará a Sakura que leyó su diario?

¿Cuáles son las tradiciones familiares que Sakura debe cumplir?

¿Qué pasara ahora que Sasuke y Sakura van a estar más tiempo juntos?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola

Sé que el retraso ha sido inmenso pero he tenido tantas cosas que hacer, perdón por la larga espera, pero les prometo que tratare de actualizar pronto

Preguntas del capítulo anterior

¿Sasuke y Sakura se llevarán mejor?

¿Sasuke le contará a Sakura que leyó su diario?

¿Cuáles son las tradiciones familiares que Sakura debe cumplir?

¿Qué pasara ahora que Sasuke y Sakura van a estar más tiempo juntos?

Lean y cuídense

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Capitulo 3

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke se levanta ya que decía cuidar a su ex compañera de equipo, debido al reciente incidente y además porque se lo debe, después de todo ella ha sido amable con él

-Ahora debo de agradecerle-dice el joven mientras se levanta y se dirige al cuarto de Sakura para ver si ya había despertado

Sasuke se dirige al cuarto de Sakura con la intención de ver como estaba y al entrar a su cuarto se da cuenta que aún está dormida y revisa si tiene fiebre, la cual ya había disminuido, así que decide ir a preparar el desayuno y dejarla descansar

-_"Se ve tan bella cuando duerme"_-piensa el Uchiha menor, mientras se va a la cocina a preparar el desayuno

En el cuarto de Sakura

Sakura siente los rayos del sol en su cara y decide levantarse abre sus ojos y comienza a estirarse

-Buenos días-dice el Uchiha menor entrando al cuarto de la pelirrosada con una bandeja de comida

-Sasuke…Buenos días-dice Sakura algo asombrada por el gesto del joven Uchiha al llevarle la comida a su recamara

-Deberías de estarte quieta-dice el joven al ver que la kunoichi intentaba levantarse de la cama, pero no lo logro

-Ahora sé lo que sentías al quedarte en esta cama todo el día-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-Hmp-es la única respuesta de parte del joven

Sasuke se va y deja a Sakura para que pueda desayunar y después de que Sasuke regresará a la cocina para tomar su desayuno, tocaron el timbre, Sasuke abre la puerta y se encuentra con su compañero y amigo rubio hiperactivo

-Ohayo Sasuke, ¿Cómo está Sakura-chan?-pregunta el rubio a su amigo

-Esta bien, en la noche tuvo un poco de fiebre, pero se le bajo y ya después se mantuvo estable-le contesta el moreno a su amigo

-Oye no estoy invalida-dice Sakura entrando a la sala después de escuchar el ruido de Naruto

-Sakura-chan no deberías estar fuera de la cama-dice Naruto

-El dobe tiene razón-dice Sasuke respaldando el cometario del rubio

-Son peor que mis padres y que Tsunade-sama, dejen de tratarme como una niña-dice Sakura un poco molesta porque sus compañeros la trataban como una niña de doce años

-Sakura lo hacemos porque, nos preocupa tu salud-dice Sasuke, lo cual sorprende a Sakura

Naruto aprovecho mientras Sasuke estaba hablando con Sakura para robarle su desayuno-Vaya teme no cocinas tan mal-dice Naruto acabando con el plato de comida de Sasuke

-Baka, ese era mi desayuno, bueno eso no importa-dice Sasuke resignado al ver que su desayuno desapareció

-Es verdad, gracias por el desayuno Sasuke-kun-dice Sakura con una sonrisa para el sobreviviente del clan Uchiha

-Hmp-

Tocaron el timbre y al abrir la puerta era…

-Tsunade-sama-dice Sakura mientras hace una reverencia

-Veo que eres demasiado terca, no te puedes quedar quieta ni por un día-dice Tsunade-Deberías estar en tu cama, descansando, no tienes remedio-dice Tsunade resignada

-Perdón-dice Sakura

-Bueno eso ya no importa ahora, déjame revisarte, para ver como está todo-dice Tsunade mientras se dije al cuarto de su alumna

-Esta bien-dice Sakura siguiendo a la Godaime, mientras Sasuke y Naruto se quedan en la sala esperando que Tsunade les dijera como estaba Sakura

En el cuarto de la pelirrosa

-Sakura…-llama Tsunade

-Sí-dice la joven esperando que era lo que su maestra le iba a decir

-Sé que pronto vendrá Gaara-sama a cumplir con lo acordado, pero…-dice un poco dudosa Tsunade-Estas seguro de querer cumplir con tu parte del acuerdo

-Debo hacerlo, después de todo de eso depende el futuro de Konoha y el de continuar con la tradición de mi familia-dice la joven un poco triste

-Sakura…-suspira la Godaime muy triste

-Bueno eso ya no importa ahora, debo cumplir con mi parte del acuerdo-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-Será como tú quieras-dice Tsunade y después se dirige a la sala donde estaban los amigos de su pupila

-Vieja como esta Sakura-chan-dice Naruto ansioso

-Vieja-dice Tsunade furiosa-Que no soy una vieja, que no entiendes

-Cálmate-dice Naruto y un poco nervioso

-Afortunadamente Sakura se recupera rápido y ya puede estar fuera de la cama, pero aún debe tener ciertos cuidados, así que no la obliguen a hacer mucha fuerza ni actividades pesadas-ordena la Godaime

-No tiene porque decirlo-contesta Sasuke

-Que bueno que Sakura-chan está bien-dice Naruto feliz al saber que su amiga ya estaba mejor

-Me voy-Tsunade sale de la casa de su alumna

-Bueno será mejor que me vaya, le dije a Hinata que saldríamos y ya se me hizo tarde y tendré problemas de nuevo-dice Naruto mientras se va corriendo para encontrarse con su novia

-Parece ser que nunca cambiara-dice Sakura mientras entra a la sala y ve como el rubio salio hecho una bala de ahí

-Baka-suspira Sasuke

A la mañana siguiente

-Sasuke entrare a la ducha-le grita Sakura desde el segundo piso

-Hmp-contesta el joven, lo que ella considero un esta bien

Mientras Sakura se estaba dando una duche, alguien llama a la puerta y obviamente Sasuke fue abrir, cosa que no le agrado mucho

-Parezco el sirvienta en esta casa-renegaba el joven y después de decir eso abrió la puerta y vio a una persona desconocida para él, frente a él estaba una muchacha de cabellera castaña y ojos jade, un poco mayor que él, pero no demasiado-Disculpa… ¿Quién eres tú?-pregunta el joven Uchiha

-Hola! Mucho gusto, tú debes ser el prometido de mi prima-dice la joven muy emocionada y feliz al ver al Uchiha en la casa de su prima

-No, solo soy un amigo de Sakura-dice el joven rojo como un tomate por el comentario de la joven

-Lástima, eres la pareja ideal para mi prima-dice la joven mientras entra a la casa y se sienta en el sillón-Por cierto, se encuentra en casa

-Pasa adelante, estas en tu casa-dice Sasuke en un tono sarcástico, mientras cierra la puerta

-Gracias-dice la joven con una sonrisa

Sakura oye el ruido y decidí ir a la sala para averiguar quien había llamado a su puerta y al entrar a la sala se sorprende al ver a la persona que estaba sentada ahí

-Mokoto-dice emocionada le pelirrosa, que solo llego a la sala con una bata, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el Uchiha

-_"Sakura parece una diosa"_-mientras se sonrojaba y una parte de su cuerpo estaba emocionándose bastante con el panorama-_"Malditas hormonas"_-pensaba furioso

-Prima ¿Cómo estas?-dice la joven de cabellera castaña, mientras abraza a su prima y ambas saltan de felicidad como si fueran dos niñas pequeñas

-Estoy bien, me voy a cambiar ya regreso para que platiquemos-dice la joven mientras se va a su recamara

-Así que te llamas Mokoto-dice el Uchiha ya con su puse de cubo de hielo

-Es cierto que maleducada soy, mi nombre es Mokoto Haruno, aunque actualmente soy Mokoto Aburame-dice la joven con una sonrisa

-Eres la esposa de Shino-dice Sasuke muy asombrado ante la declaración de la joven

-Sí-con una sonrisa

Sakura aparece de nuevo con una camisa de tirantes blanca y un pantalón azul-Sasuke tu no estuviste para la boda de Shino-dice Sakura

-Es verdad-dice Sasuke

-Sakura…Debemos hablar-dice Mokoto con un tono serio, viendo a Sakura fijamente a los ojos

-Lo sé-dice Sakura como resignada a no poder evadir más el momento-Sasuke puedes salir un momento y dejarnos solas por favor

-Hmp-dice el joven mientras deja a las jóvenes solas para que puedan hablar

-Sakura, te vas a casar con Gaara-pregunta Mokoto

-Sí-contesta Sakura

-Sakura no lo hagas-dice la joven un poco exaltada-No entiendes que esta tradición familiar es ESTÚPIDA-le grita la joven a Sakura

-Crees que no lo sé-dice Sakura exaltada-Pero no tengo otra opción, tú te casaste, mi hermana tiene novio y solo yo quedo para cumplir con la responsabilidad de la familia-dice resignada

-Que hay del sacrificio que hizo mi tía, lo vas a dejar de un lado-le recordo la joven a lo cual Sakura se puso triste

-No lo he olvidado, pero es lo mejor para todos-dice Sakura muy triste

-No entiendes…-dice llorando la de pelo castaño-Ser esposa con esas condiciones no es ser esposa es ser…. UNA CUALQUIERA-le grita mientras empieza a llorar-No dejes de lado el sacrificio de tu mamá-dice casi en un susurro

-Perdón, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer, Gaara viene pasado mañana y dentro de dos semanas nos casaremos-dice la joven un poco triste

-Sakura…-

-No te preocupes, tengo el presentimiento que no será tan malo-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-Te suplico que no lo hagas por favor-rogaba Mokote a su prima

-Lo siento la decisión ya esta tomada-le dice la joven pelirrosa

-Y Sasuke-dice la joven de pelo castaño

-¿Qué sucede con él?-pregunta Sakura confundida porque no entendía que tenía que ver con toda la conversación

-Él ya no es parte de mi vida, además hace tiempo perdí la esperanza de que me salvara de mi destino, ahora debo de cumplir con la tradición familiar, para que mi hermana, tú y las futuras generaciones de la familia sean libres y no deban vivir, esta tortura nuevamente-dice Sakura firme y decidida

-Sakura…-suspira su prima-Eres una tonta, pero sé bien que como la testaruda que eres no cambiaras de opinión, en fin ya nada se puede hacer-dice la joven resignada

-Ahora yo acabare con esta estúpida tradición-dice Sakura

Mientras en el techo de la casa de Sakura para Sasuke solo resonaba el eco de dos palabras

UNA CUALQUIERA

-Yo era tu esperanza para salvarte de esta pesadilla y no lo hice-dice el joven mientras aprieta sus nudillos furioso-Soy un idiota-dice molesto consigo mismo-Sakura… Lo siento-suspira el joven

Hola

Lamento mucho dejarlo hasta aquí, pero es una recompensa por tenerlos tanto en el olvido espero sus reviews

Por cierto no se me ocurrió con que otro personaje asociar a Mokoto, espero no me maten y prometo actualizar pronto

P.D.:

A la persona que no le gusto mi historia, lamento informarle que hay mucha gente que me apoya y por ellos sigo adelante y si no te gusta pues no lo leas y ya porque para mí es una de mis mejores trabajos

Gracias a todos los que me apoyan

Los quiero

Dejen reviews


	5. Chapter 5

Hola

Lamento mucho el retraso, feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo (muy atrasados), como premio les traigo un capitulo espero sea de su agrado, lamento mucho la espera y espero les guste mucho la continuación

""Pensamientos

Advertencias: Ninguna

-…-Diálogos

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

* * *

Capitulo 4 

-Sakura… Solo espero que seas feliz-dice Mokoto resignada, al ver que su prima no cambiaria de opinión

-No te preocupes, lo seré-dice Sakura con una sonrisa, la cual no deja conforme a Mokoto, pero si más tranquila

-Gracias por la visita, espero nos veamos pronto-dice Sakura feliz

-Creo que la próxima vez que nos veamos será en tu boda-dice con un deje de tristeza

-Supongo que tienes razón-suspira la joven-Bueno debo irme Shino me ha de estar esperando y ha de tener mucha hambre-se levanta y se va para regresar a su hogar

-Parece ser que hay cosas que nunca cambian-suspira Sakura y en ese momento entra Sasuke, haciéndola gritar del susto-No hagas, eso-dice Sakura

-Perdón-dice Sasuke y la observa de arriba y abajo y Sakura se siente extrañada por la mirada tan penetrante de su compañero

-Sasuke…Sucede algo-dice Sakura preocupada

-Nada, solo que… ¿Quieres ir mañana a la feria de Konoha?-pregunta Sasuke con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, mientras Sakura lo miraba asombrada por que el joven al estaba invitando a hacer una actividad divertida, cosa que es raro en él

-Me encantaría-dice Sakura con una enorme sonrisa

-Hmp-dice el joven-"Después de todo esto es lo menos que puedo hacer ya que no te pude ayudar en nada"

Al día siguiente

-Sakura-chan, date prisa-decía Naruto mientras esperaba junto con Sasuke a que la pelirrosa estuviera lista, para ir a la feria

-Ya voy Naruto-grito desde su cuarto-Por que los hombres son tan impacientes

-Hinata ya nos ha de estar esperando, junto con los demás-dice Naruto

-Hmp-dice Sasuke

Llega Sakura-Bien ya estoy lista, nos podemos ir-dice con una sonrisa y Sasuke se queda embobado viéndola con un leve rubor en sus mejillas ya que aunque andaba un atuendo sencillo, se veía realmente hermosa

-Vamonos, es tarde-es lo único que Sasuke dice antes de salir de la casa

El equipo 7 se fue para la feria de Konoha, Naruto como siempre iba hablando todo el tiempo, sacando de quicio a sus otros dos compañeros, mientras Sasuke iba sumergido en su propio mundo al igual que Sakura aunque ella intervenía en al conversación que le sacaba Naruto

En la entrada de la feria

-Llegan tarde-dice Ino algo molesta con los integrantes del equipo 7

-Perdón-dice Naruto rascándose la nuca, al ver que todos sus amigos estaban ahí esperándolos

-Ustedes son tan problemáticos-dijo el Nara

-Ahora que estamos todos aquí será mejor entrar no después de todo a eso vinimos-dijo el Uchiha con tono autoritario que nadie quiso refutar, así que entraron a la feria

La feria estaba muy divertida y como todos los aldeanos estaban participando era más divertido

Naruto comenzó a oler un aroma muy familiar para él

-Esto es…-dice Naruto

-Si es…-dice Chouji

-RAMEN!!!-gritan ambos al mismo tiempo y salen corriendo en dirección del olor y todos los demás quedan con una gota en al frente

-Estos dos nunca cambian-dice Kiba

-Es bueno que conserven su energía-dice algo tímida Hinata, mientras va detrás de su novio, para alcanzarlo

-Son unos tontos-dice Neji

-Neji, no seas tan malo, además no es para tanto-dice Tenten, tratando de alegrar un poco al Hyuga

-Puede ser que tengas razón-dice Neji y mira hacia otra dirección

-La verdad es que deberíamos de comer, antes de comenzar, después de todo nadie a desayunado-dice Rock Lee

-Eso es cierto-dice Ino

-Vamos con Naruto a comer entonces-dice Sakura mientras comienza a caminar

-Hmp-dice el Uchiha menor

-Todos ustedes son tan problemáticos-dice el Nara mientras camina con ellos

Todos se fueron al puesto de Ramen, para encontrarse con una GRAN sorpresa

-Quiero más!!!-gritaron Chouji y Naruto, al tiempo que les daban su plato numero 20 de Ramen

-¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto la Yamanaka

-Chouji y Naruto-kun, decidieron hacer una competencia haber quien de los dos comen más Ramen y pues comerán hasta que uno de los dos no pueda más

-Son raros-dice Sasuke viéndolos de una manera despectiva

Todos se sentaron a comer y cuando acabaron Chouji y Naruto seguían con su competencia

-Continuaran con esta estupidez-dice Ino algo molesto

-Si-dicen ambos jóvenes

-Déjalos Ino no tienen remedio-dice Sakura

-Será mejor irnos y que ellos sigan con su competencia de comida-dice Tenten

-Vamos a los juegos-sugiere Kiba y a los demás les parece una excelente idea

-Es una buena idea-dice Sakura

Todos se dirigen a los juegos de la feria dejando a la pobre Hinata con la competencia de los dos glotones más grande del siglo

-Sakura-san ¿Quiero que seas mi novia?-dice Lee arrodillado frente a Sakura mientras le da una flor

-Gracias Lee-san-dice Sakura con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Sasuke ve la escena un poco molesto

-Vamos a jugar tiro al blanco-dice Tenten emocionada

-Tú eres buena en eso, no es justo-dice Ino quejándose ante la obvia ventaja

-Para que no sea tan injusto que los chicos jueguen y ganen peluches por nosotros-sugiere Tenten

-Es una excelente idea-dice Ino

-Yo ganaré para mostrarle a Sakura-san como la llama de la juventud arde en mí y poder demostrarle mi amor puro y sincero-dice Lee y se va corriendo para el puesto donde esta el tiro al blanco

-Hmp-dice el Uchiha menor mientras sigue a Rock Lee

Lee y Sasuke comienzan una competencia feroz para ver quien gana el juego del tiro al blanco mientras los demás observaban

-Parece que esto va en serio-dice Kiba

-Shikamaru, deberías ser como ellos-dice Ino con un poco celos porque su amiga tiene a dos chicos tratándole de conseguir un regalo

-Si serás problemática mujer-dice Shikamaru, mientras se acerca al puesto para tratar de ganar un peluche para la Yamanaka

Después de un rato

-Toma-dice Sasuke, mientras extiende un oso de peluche

-Para mí-dice Sakura sorprendida por el gesto del Uchiha

-No competí con el cejotas por gusto-dice Sasuke serio

Lee en una esquina llorando y haciendo círculos-No pude ganar nada para Sakura-san, he perdido la llama de la juventud

Sakura agarra el regalo-Gracias Sasuke-kun

Siguen en los juegos y pasando un rato agradable y después de dos horas más aparecen Chouji, Hinata y Naruto

-Que bueno que ya están aquí-dice Neji

-¿Quién gano la competencia de comida?-pregunta Kiba curioso

-Fue un empate-dice Hinata con una sonrisa

-La próxima vez te venceré Naruto-dice Chouji desafiante

-No te confíes Chouji-dice Naruto con una sonrisa

-Será mejor irnos-dice Shikamaru

-Tienes razón-dice Neji

-Buenas noches a todos-dice Tenten

-Buenas noches-dice Ino

Cada uno se va para su casa, excepto Sasuke que iba con la pelirrosada para la casa de ella

-Creo que ya es tiempo de que me vaya-soltó Sasuke de repente

Sakura se quedo asombrada por lo que acababa de escuchar-No es necesario que te vayas ya-dice la joven, lo cual a Sasuke le extraño

-Ya estuve demasiado tiempo en tu casa-dice Sasuke

-Pero es muy noche, mejor descansa y mañana en la mañana arreglas tus cosas y te vas-dice Sakura

-Creo que tienes razón-dice Sasuke

Llegaron a la casa de Sakura y abre la puerta

-Sasuke…-llama la joven

-Hmp-

-¿Quieres ver una película conmigo?-pregunta la joven un poco nerviosa jugando con sus dedos

-Esta bien-dice el joven sentándose en el sillón a la par de ella

-Sasuke-kun… Gracias por el peluche-dice Sakura mientras enciende la televisión y ven la película

A la mañana siguiente

Sasuke se levanto aún adormitado y no era para menos después de todo el día anterior había tenido muchas emociones y la verdad es que fue muy pesado y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había sucedido anoche, en eso el sonido del timbre lo saca de sus pensamientos y al parecer no iba a hacer nada cuando la joven le dice.

-Sasuke puedes abrir por favor-le grita Sakura

-Porque no me sorprende que tenga que abrir la puerta-sale de su habitación se dirige a la sala para abrir la puerta y cuando lo hace, se sorprende a ver quien estaba del otro lado-Esto no puede ser, que haces tú aquí-dice el joven Uchiha

* * *

Hola

Sé que es muy corto pero debía actualizar, además ya se acerca el final, así que no se preocupen, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, pero es que tuve que salir del país y eso me dificulto un poco el actualizar, espero les guste y ya se acerca el final.

Bueno si desean matarme, reclamarme o lo que sea, déjenme un review

Cuídense


	6. Chapter 6

Hola

Lamento mucho el retraso, la verdad es que no había podida actualizar, porque me hicieron una pequeña operación, nada grave, pero igual requería reposo (claro esto a ustedes no les interesa para nada), bueno sin mas excusas los dejo con la historia, espero les guste, por cierto, este es el ULTIMO CAPITULO, disfrútenlo.

""Pensamientos

Advertencias: Ninguna

-…-Diálogos

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Capitulo 6

-Vengo a ver a Sakura, acaso no puedo-dice su reemplazo, que estaba parado frente a él

Sakura llega y al ver al joven lo abraza-Sai ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunta la joven

-Bien feita linda y veo que tú ya estas mejor-dice el joven viendo de reojo al Uchiha a lo cual este solo desvía la mirada

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le pregunta la joven

-Nada solo pasaba a saludarte y a desearte buena suerte-dice el joven pelinegro

-Buena suerte-dice extrañada Sakura por las palabras de su amigo

-Hoy viene…-Sai no puede terminar, porque enfrente de su casa hay una caravana de la arena con el Kazekage y sus hermanos

-Era por esto-dice Sakura viendo a Sai

-Sí-dice el joven

Sasuke observaba furioso como Gaara se acercaba a la entrada de la casa de su ex-compañera y le tomaba la mano de una manera poco amistosa y la besaba

-Gaara-sama-dice Sakura sonrojada por el acto del joven

-Sakura…-dice el joven pelirrojo de la arena

-Temari-sama, Kankuro-sama-Sakura hace una pequeña reverencia a ver a los jóvenes acercarse a ella, lo cual ellos responden de igual manera

-Bueno yo me retiro, con su permiso-Sai desaparece con un puff

-Sasuke Uchiha-dice Gaara con cierto de respeto y un poco de indiferencia

-Gaara-sama-hace la reverencia aunque de muy mala gana

Tanto Sasuke como Gaara, tienen una guerra de miradas que si las miradas matarán creo que ambos hubieran muerto muy lenta y dolorosamente, Sakura, Temari y Kankuro, sólo los ven con una gota al estilo anime

-Ya nos podemos ir-anuncia la joven pelirrosada

-Bien-dice Gaara

-Sasuke ahí queda el almuerzo, solo debes calentarlo-dice Sakura mientras se aleja con Gaara y sus hermanos

-Hmp-ve como la kunoichi se va para luego entrar a la casa y cerrar la puerta con fuerza y enojo

Mientras que con Gaara y Sakura

-Bueno nosotros nos vamos-dice Kankuro

-Que se diviertan, nos vemos-dice Temari, mientras se va con su hermano Kankuro hacia otra dirección

-Bueno vamos a tomar un café, te parece-dice Gaara

-Claro-contesta Sakura con una sonrisa

Gaara y Sakura se van al café que esta ubicado cerca de un parque de Konoha, mientras en la casa de Sakura

-TEME!!!!!!!!!-grita Naruto mientras a la casa de su mejor amiga, donde se esta quedando su mejor amigo

-No grites dobe, eres tan escandaloso-dice Sasuke con un peor humor que el de costumbre

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa?, hoy estas más amargado que de costumbre-dice Naruto viendo que su amigo no estaba nada contento y que tenia un humor de los mil demonios

-¿Dónde esta Sakura-chan?, me prometió darme un rico almuerzo-dice Naruto feliz e imaginando que clase de platillo le preparará Sakura y haciéndosele agua la boca

-Sakura no está, anda con Gaara-sama-dice Sasuke enojado

-Ya veo, es por eso que tú estas de un humor de los mil demonios-dice Naruto tratando de hacer que su amigo admitiera lo que siente

-Claro que no-voltea su cara en otra dirección para no enfrentar a Naruto

-Si como no-dice Naruto nada convencido

-Vamos a comer-dice Sasuke

-Pero Sakura-chan no esta y…-dice Naruto alterado pensando en que tendría que probar al comida de Sasuke

-No te preocupes, ella me dejo comida y dejo bastante por si en caso venía alguien más-dice Sasuke aliviando a Naruto

-Que bueno, porque si tuviera que comer tu comida, probablemente moriría envenenado-dice Naruto haciendo molestar al Uchiha menor

-Soy un buen cocinero, el hecho de que tú no sirvas para eso, no quiere decir que soy un completo inútil, como tú-dice Sasuke con tono de autosuficiencia

-Oye, tú eres el inútil-dice Naruto molesto ante el comentario de su amigo

-Baka-dice Sasuke

-No me digas baka, teme-dice Naruto molesto

-Dejemos de pelear y mejor comamos, después de todo ya sabemos que yo ganare esta pelea-cuando termina esta frase Sasuke se va a la cocina para servir la comida

-Uchiha ven y demuestra que eso es cierto, regresa no huyas cobarde-dice Naruto protestando, pero cuando ve que Sasuke regresa con la comida, decide callarse y disfrutar del festín que les ha dejado Sakura

En el café

-Ya van a ordenar-dice una mesera con una sonrisa

-Sí-dice Gaara

-Yo quiero un capuchino helado y un pedazo de pastel de fresas-dice Sakura

-Me da un café amargo-dice Gaara

-Bien en un momento les traeré su orden-dice la mesera con una sonrisa mientras se retira y los deja para que puedan hablar a gusto

-Sakura…-Gaara llama a ala joven haciendo que ella le de su total atención

-Sí ¿Qué sucede Gaara-sama?-dice Sakura con mucho respeto y esperando que él continuara

-No me tratas con tanta formalidad, dime sólo Gaara-dice el joven pelirrojo sintiéndose un poco apenado por el respeto con el que lo trata la joven pelirrosa

-Esta bien, Gaara-dice la pelirrosa con una sonrisa

-Sakura… de verdad…¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-pregunta el joven sorprendiendo a la pelirrosa con esa pregunta, ya que nunca se imagino que le iba a pregunta eso

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?-dice la joven, en ese momento llega la mesera con su pedido y se los sirve lo cual le da tiempo al joven pelirrojo meditar su respuesta

-Porque yo sé que en el fondo no quieres hacerlo, por favor, no lo hagas si no quieres-dice el joven suplicando

-Gaara… tú sabes muy bien que esto ya esta decidido y debemos hacerlo, aunque no lo queramos-dice Sakura con un deje de tristeza en su voz

-Sé muy bien que este matrimonio es un compromiso para cumplir con 2 requisitos, tú debes continuar las tradiciones de tu familia y yo debo hacerlo si quiero seguir siendo el Kazekage, pero eso no quiere decir que deben obligarnos a hacer algo que no queremos-dice Gaara algo exaltado

-Lo sé, pero debemos hacerlo-dice Sakura

-Supongo que tienes razón-dice Gaara

-Y sí quiero casarme contigo-dice Sakura-Además nos vamos a llevar muy bien y eso ya es una ayuda-dice Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Eso es cierto-dice Gaara con una sonrisa

Tomando un sorba de su taza-Entonces nos casamos dentro de dos semanas-dice el joven pelirrojo

-Eso parece, Gaara…-dice Sakura, aunque duda en continuar, pero al ver al joven prestándole su total atención decide hacerlo-Serás mi esposo y te apegarás a las reglas que impone mi familia para las esposas-dice Sakura

-Sakura… yo no puedo hacer eso, seré tu esposo, pero no te tratare a ti como una esclava ni una cualquiera, por eso no deber preocuparte-dice el joven calmando a la joven pelirrosa

-Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

Terminan de tomar su café y después se van a dar una vuelta por todo la aldea, después de todo deben prepararse, para la boda, mientras que en la casa de Sakura

-Sasuke…-llama Naruto a su amigo

-Hmp-

-Sasuke, no piensas hacer nada respecto a la boda de Sakura-chan-dice Naruto exaltado a ver la indiferencia de su mejor amigo

-Ella ya tomo su decisión, no debemos de intervenir, no crees, además ella ya es lo suficientemente grande para tomar sus propias decisiones-dice Sasuke

-No puedo creer lo que me estas diciendo, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta que Sakura-chan no quiere casarse con él y tú por tu estúpido orgullo, piensas dejar que esto paso, en serio que es el colmo contigo-dice Naruto exaltado al ver que su mejor amigo no piensa ayudar a su mejor amiga casi hermana

-Yo no tengo porque meterme, ella es la que ha tomado esa decisión-dice Sasuke con cierta rabia en su voz, al saber que va a perder a la pelirrosa para siempre

-Deberías de hacer algo o por lo menos pensarlo, después de todo Sakura-chan, siempre te ha amado y no importa si se casa con otro siempre lo hará-Naruto al terminar de decir esto sale de la habitación para que Sasuke piense en lo que le acaba de decir

-_"Sakura-chan siempre te ha amado y no importa si se casa con otro siempre lo hará"_-recordaba Sasuke lo que Naruto le dijo hace un momento-Pero ella ya tomo su decisión, supongo que es lo mejor

Tocaron la puerta del apartamento y fue a abrir y se encontró con la pelirrosada que traía un montón de bolsas

-Parece ser que asaltaste las tiendas-dice Sasuke agarrándole unas cuantas bolsas para ayudarle

-No es para tanto, además no son tantas cosas-dice Sakura entrando a su casa

-Por lo que veo te fue bien en tu cita con Gaara-dice Sasuke con un tono serio, más de lo usual y con un poco de tristeza en su voz

-Sí-dice con una sonrisa, aunque para ella no paso desapercibido el tono de tristeza en su voz

-Mañana regreso a mi casa-dice con tono de seriedad

-Mañana-dice Sakura asombrada por la repentina confesión del ex-vengador

-Sí, ya es tiempo de que me vaya y no tiene caso que siga aquí no lo crees, después de todo tú necesitaras estar sola para prepararte para tu boda-dice Sasuke

-Sí, tienes razón-dice Sakura mientras ve al joven irse-Sasuke-kun…-llama al joven pelinegro y él voltea a verla-Gracias por todo-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

-Hmp-dice Sasuke con una media sonrisa

A la mañana siguiente Sasuke salio de la casa de Sakura y todo volvió a la normalidad aunque no para todos, pero igual ahora solo quedaba esperar para el acontecimiento más importante del año, según los aldeanos de la arena y de la aldea de Konoha.

-No puedo creer que se vaya a casar, esto parece ser una pesadilla y lo pero es que yo no pude hacer nada para salvarla y lo pero de todo es que ella creía en mí, soy un idiota por no a verme dado cuenta a tiempo, la amo como nunca he amado a nadie y ahora voy a perderla, soy un imbécil-Sasuke le da un puñetazo a la pared de su cuarto para poder descargar toda la rabia e impotencia que sentía al saber que la pelirrosa se casaba dentro de 2 semanas y él no podía hacer nada para impedirlo-Sakura, por favor perdóname-murmura eso sólo para él sabiendo que nadie lo puede escuchar y después de eso cae en su cama y se deja vencer por el sueño

Dos semanas pasaron rápido y pues el día tan esperado por Konoha y la arena había llegado y la boda que hará la alianza más poderosa que ha existido estaba a punto de realizarse.

-"_Sakura, yo te amo"_-Sakura no dejaba de pensar en esas palabras que resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, desde que las escucho, la noche anterior a su boda-Lastima que fue demasiado tarde, Sasuke-kun-dio un suspiro

Tocaron la puerta a lo que Sakura dejo que entrara la persona

-Te ves preciosa Sakura-dice la joven Yamanaka

-Gracias, en verdad lo crees-dice Sakura apenada por el comentario de su amiga

-Claro que sí, por cierto Mokoto quiere hablar contigo-anuncia Ino a su amiga

Mokoto entra y le pide a Ino que las deje solas un momento a lo cual ella accede-Sakura estas segura de querer casarte con Gaara-pregunta una vez más su prima ante la decisión que tomo su prima

-No crees que es un poco tarde para que me preguntes eso-dice Sakura molesta al ver la insistencia de su prima

-Pero no puedes hacer esto, tú debes estar con Sasuke-dice Mokoto decidida de hacer reaccionar a su prima

-Sasuke y yo no tenemos futuro, además debo casarme con Gaara y no me harás cambiar de opinión-dice Sakura decidida

Tocan la puerta y entran interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos jóvenes-Sakura, ya es hora, todos te están esperando-anuncia Kakashi que es el que iba a entregar a la joven de ojos jades

-Esta bien, ahorita salgo-dice Sakura con una sonrisa

En al iglesia comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial y comienzan a salir las damas de honor primero Ino y después Mokoto y después aparece Sakura en un hermoso vestido blanco con una cola larga y Kakashi a la par con un impecable traje negro

Sakura voltea a su la do derecho y en un esquina al final puede observar a Sasuke y comienza a caminar hacia el altar para encontrarse con Gaara

-Sasuke-kun-suspira Sakura

Inicia Flashback

Sakura estaba contemplando su vestido de novia, era blanco, con encajes de perlas tipo corsé de arriba y con una falda larga que se extendía con una cola y claro esta el velo

-Siempre pensé que cuando me casará iba a estar muy emocionada, pero al parecer lo único que quiero es que termine todo esto-da un gran suspiro-Supongo que así serán las cosas de ahora en adelante

Decide guardar el vestido en el armario y luego se acerca a la ventana que esta arriba en su alcoba y comienza a observar el cielo con la luna y las estrellas, observa su belleza, pero de repente ve una sombra rondando cerca de su casa y decide agarrar un kunai para defenderse en caso de que lo necesite

La sombra aparece frente a ella-No deberías estar dormida-Sakura solo grita al ver a la persona de la misteriosa sombra frente a ella-No me asustes de esa manera Sasuke, además ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunta Sakura algo desconcertada, al ver que el joven estaba en su casa y no precisamente a una hora muy conveniente

-Ya no puedo visitar a una amiga-dice Sasuke con cierto tono de burlo en su voz

-Amiga, sí como tú y yo somos los mejores amigos, esta muy bien que me visites en medio de la noche, cuando ya todo el mundo esta dormido-dice Sakura de manera irónica

-Tú no estas dormida ni yo tampoco, así que no todo el mundo esta dormida-dice Sasuke

-Entonces ¿A qué has venido?-pregunto Sakura ya más tranquila, aunque aún un poco confundida por la repentina aparición de Sasuke en su casa

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el cual ninguno de los dos decía nada, no era incomodo, pero tampoco les agradaba estar en esa situación

-Me vas a decir…-Sakura no pudo continuar porque Sasuke la interrumpió

-De verdad ¿Quieres casarte con Gaara?-pregunto de un solo, lo cual dejo sorprendida a la joven de ojos jade

-Sasuke…¿Por qué me preguntas esto?-dice Sakura un poco nervioso, ante la pregunta

-Simplemente me da curiosidad-dice Sasuke con su tono de indiferencia

-Entonces no tengo porque contestarte-dice Sakura con la misma indiferencia al ver la respuesta tan simple del Uchiha menor

-Contestame-le pide Sasuke a Sakura

-No quiero-dice Sakura

-Sakura no puedes casarte con él!!!!!!-dice Sasuke muy exaltado

-Oye tú no eres nadie, para decirme, que hacer, además lo que yo haga con mi vida, no es tú problema-dice Sakura molesta por la actitud que estaba tomando Sasuke

-Es que no entiendes…, Sakura yo te amo-dice Sasuke de un solo, lo cual deja a Sakura impactada y sin palabras

-Sasuke….-solo el murmuro de su nombre sale de su boca

-Sakura, por favor…. Dime que tengo alguna esperanza, que tú…. Me amas, por favor…-Sasuke miro de una manera suplicante a Sakura buscando una respuesta por parte de la joven pero ella sólo lo mira de una manera dulce

-Sasuke-kun…-comienza a sollozar, por la cual Sasuke se asombra y no sabe que hacer para calmar a la joven-Yo siempre te he amado, pero… Ahora… Es muy tarde, mañana me caso con Gaara y nada de eso va a cambiar-dice Sakura rompiendo en lagrimas

-Sakura… yo….-Sasuke no sabía como manejar esa situación

-Sasuke vete por favor-le ruega Sakura

-Sakura yo te amo-dice Sasuke tratando de hacer recapatizar a la joven pelirrosa

-Sasuke, es muy tarde, así que vete de una vez, por favor-comenzó a llorar y Sasuke al verla así no pudo decirle nada, así que decidió irse

Sakura quedo desconsolado llorando como una magdalena-Sasuke-kun… te tardaste demasiado-continuo llorando toda la noche

Fin Flashback

-Srita. Sakura Haruno, acepta a Gaara, como su esposo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en los momentos tristes y felices, hasta que la muerte los separe-pregunta el sacerdote a la joven

-Acepto-contesto Sakura con una sonrisa triste

-Si hay alguien que conoce de un motivo para que ellos dos no puedan contraer el sagrado matrimonio que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dice el padre

-Ellos no pueden casarse, no se aman-dice el Uchiha que estaba en el fondo de la iglesia y la confesión deja a los presentes sorprendidos

-Sasuke ¿Qué haces?-le pregunta Sakura exaltada

-Este matrimonio esta arreglado y dos personas que se casen en contra de su voluntad no esta permitido-le dice Sasuke al Sacerdote

-Eso es cierto-afirma el Sacerdote-Sin embargo, ellos están aquí por voluntad propia, así que no hay problema-dice el Sacerdote

-Esto es todo por unas estúpidas tradiciones familiares, no los deberían dejar hacer esta locura-dice Sasuke

Sakura ve como Sasuke esta haciendo lo posible por ayudarle-Sasuke-kun-dice en un susurro, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que Gaara la escuche

-Sasuke, vete con Sakura y sé feliz-dice Gaara, dejando a todos asombrados

-Gaara…-Sakura mira fijamente a Gaara no creyendo lo que estaba escuchando, pero al verlo solo pudo ver sinceridad en sus ojos

-Deseo que seas feliz-dice Gaara con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Gaara-sama-Sakura hace una reverencia y se va con Sasuke

-Al menos me consuela que el sacrificio de mi tía no fue en vano-dice Mokoto, al ver a su prima tan feliz como siempre

-Un momento, esto no puede ser, Sakura debe casarse-dice el Sr. Haruno-No crean que he pasado toda mi vida educando a esa niña, para que se case con el vago de Uchiha-dice furioso el Sr, Haruno

-A MI ME IMPORTA SI QUIERES QUE SE CASE CON UN SEÑOR FEUDAL, DEJAS EN PAZ A SAKURA O TE MUERES!!!-grita Tsunade, muy furiosa

-Si como usted ordene Godaime-dice el Sr. Haruno con una gotita en su frente

Mientras tanto la feliz pareja Sasuke llevaba a Sakura a algún lado, pero aún no le decia a donde

-Sasuke ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunto la joven con cierta curiosidad

-No seas impacienta, ya vas a ver-dice Sasuke con una sonrisa divertida, lo cual hizo reir a Sakura

-Bien hemos llegado-dice Sasuke

-Pensé que no te acordabas de eso-dice Sakura asombrada, al ver que Sasuke la habpia llevado al lugar donde ella trato de detenerlo cuando se iba con Orochimaru

-Gracias, por todo Sakura-dice Sasuke dejando asombrado a la joven-Me esperaste y eso es mucho más de lo que merezco por eso…yo…. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-dijo con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, sacando una caja con un anillo precioso de diamantes, mientras veía hacia otra dirección

-Sasuke-kun…-dice con lagrimas de felicidad-Si quiero casarme contigo-le da un abrazo y quedan a escasos centrimetos de sus lasbios se van acercando lentamente se rozan sus labios y después se dan un apasionado beso

-Te amo-dice Saskura

-También te amo-le contesta Sasuke

Fin

Hola

Al fin acabe mi historia, espero les guste muchas gracia a todas por su apoyo, la verdad nunca pensé que mi historia tuviera tantas seguidores en especial porque fue más popular que mi otra historia que había publicado de nuevo, espero les haya gustado y por favor déjenme review

Cuidense

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell


	7. Chapter 7

Hola

Hola

Como mucha gente me lo pidió, haré un epilogo de esta historia, porque ustedes se lo merecen, espero les guste y muchas gracias por el apoyo.

""Pensamientos

Advertencias: Ninguna

-…-Diálogos

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell

Epilogo

6 meses después…

En el departamento de Sakura

Una joven pelirrosada estaba acostada en el suelo sobre una colchoneta, junto con sus amigas Tenten e Hinata, los cojines estaban abajo y por el desorden de la cama, tuvieron una pijamada muy interesante, continuaron descansando, hasta que….

-SAKURA!!-grita Ino tan fuerte que el grito se escucho hasta la Torre de la Hokage

Sakura se levanta algo adormitada y molesta con su amiga, por no tener el tacto para despertarla- ¿Qué sucede Ino?-pregunta la pelirrosa, tratando de levantarse

-Sakura ya son las 9:45, debes darte prisa-dice Ino exaltada

-9:45!!, NO PUEDE SER, ESTO NO PUEDE ESTAR PASANDO-grita Sakura exaltada

-¿Qué pasa?-se levanta Hinata toda adormitada

-Guarden silencio, quiero dormir-dice Tenten, un poco molesta por el ruido de sus amigas

-LEVANTENSE, LA BODA ES EN MENOS DE DOS HORAS Y NADIE ESTA LISTA!!-grita Ino a lo cual las dos jóvenes se levantan y se van directo al baño para comenzarse a arreglar

-No puede ser que esto me este pasando a mí, no en este día tan importante, pero si el despertador estaba listo me pregunto que paso-dice Sakura

-Mira por la ventana-dice Ino

Sakura observa por la ventana y no ve nada, pero cuando observa el suelo, se da cuenta que hay un hoyo enorme y en el centro se encuentra el despertador

-No puede ser-dice Sakura nerviosa con un tick en su ojo-PORQUE!!-grita la joven muy angustiada

Sasuke, estaba observando los arreglos que le hizo a su mansión, para darle la bienvenida a su nueva esposa, después de todo es un acontecimiento muy importante, además que también ya era tiempo de hacer remodelaciones a su hogar.

-Me pregunto como le estará hiendo a Sakura con los preparativos-dice Sasuke

-Teme-dice su padrino y amigo rubio, mientras entra a la habitación

-Hmp-contesta Sasuke

-Wow, teme este cuarto, quedo genial-dice Naruto asombrado, al ver la habitación principal, que antes era la de Sasuke, la amplio, compro una cama más grande, que le puso sabanas blanca, para no pelear el color y a un lado puso el tocador que era para su madre y un closet lo suficientemente grande para ambos

-Hmp-Contesto Sasuke

-Creo que a Sakura-chan le encantara su nueva casa-dijo Naruto con una enorme sonrisa-Aunque… Debo decirte que si la haces sufrir te las veras conmigo-dijo en un tono serio

Sasuke sonrió de lado ante el comentario de su amigo-No te preocupes por eso, la haré feliz-

-Espero así sea-dice Naruto

-Será mejor irnos-dice Sasuke

-Esta bien-contesta el rubio

Ambos salen a la iglesia, ya que se acerca la hora de la boda.

En casa de Sakura

-NO!!-grita Sakura desesperada, al ver que ni sus damas estaban lista y ella ni apenas se había arreglado para la boda

-Cálmate Sakura, todo saldrá bien-decía Hinata para tratar de calmar los nervios de su amiga

-Que me calme, que me calme…. COMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME, SI ES MI BODA EL DÍA MÁS IMPORTANTE DE MI VIDA, NO ESTOY LISTA, FALTA MENOS DE UNA HORA Y TODOESTA SALIENDO MAL!!-grita la joven pelirrosa con toda la fuerza que tiene

-Esto es un desastre-dice Tenten al ver a todas estresadas, especialmente a Sakura

-Sakura, ya puedes entrara al baño-dice Ino saliendo cubierta con una toalla

-Al fin, en que clase de mundo vives, cuando has visto que la dama de honor, se arregla antes que la novia, que demonios te pasa-dice Sakura-molesta y con una mirada asesina hacia su amiga

-Relájate, la boda no puede hincar sin ti, no es tan grave-dice Ino despreocupada

-PERO NO PUEDO LLEGAR TARDE!!-grita Sakura y furiosa

-Date prisa, ya son las 11:15 y si de verdad no quieres llegar tarde, debes moverte y rápido-dijo Ino

Sakura entro al baño y se dio prisa para arreglarse y poder llegar a tiempo a su boda o por lo menos no llegar muy tarde para que Sasuke no se enojara mucho con ella.

En la iglesia

-Vendrá tarde como siempre-dice Sasuke al ver que eran las 11:30 y Sakura o había llegado, Sasuke era una persona puntual, pero respecto a Sakura no mucho, así que estos inconvenientes ya no le sorprenden

En el lugar estaban reunidos todos sus amigos y personas que los estimaban.

-Uchiha-llama la Hokage al ex-vengador

-Hmp-contesta el pelinegro

-Espero que hagas muy feliz a Sakura y si la haces sufrir te matare-dice la Hokage en tono amenazante

-Hmp-contesta el joven-"Al parecer todo el mundo cree que Sakura será infeliz a mi lado"

-Sakura-san se casa-llora Lee

-Tonto-murmura Neji

-Esto es tan problemático, ni las damas están aquí-dice Shikamaru, al ver que no aparecía ni la novia, ni su cortejo

-Solo espero que en la recepción haya buena comida-dice Chouji

-Sakura…….-Sasuke estaba impaciente en la entrada de la iglesia

Aparece una limosina blanca y de ella baja Sakura con la corte de honor

-Perdón por la tardanza-dice Sakura al salir del auto

-Hmp-contesto Sasuke al ver la belleza de su novio en su vestido blanco y dispuesto a entrar a la iglesia, para iniciar la boda

Momentos después….

-Si hay alguien que se oponga a la unión de esta pareja que hable ahora o calle para siempre-dice el Sacerdote

Lee comienza levantar la mano, pero Sasuke lo ve de manera asesina, así que decide no hacer nada

-Ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-anuncia el Sacerdote y Sasuke le da un beso tierno a Sakura

-Esto es…Hermoso-dice Ino llorando

-Problemático-suspira el joven Nara al ver a su novio llorando

Tenten e Hinata lloraban como dos magdalenas

-Mujeres-asiente Neji

La recepción se llevo con calma, todos pasaron un rato agradable y después de la recepción los recién casados fueron a su nuevo hogar

-Sasuke-kun…-llama Sakura a su nuevo esposo

-Hmp-

-Este lugar es precioso-dice Sakura

-Hmp-

-Oye deberías ser un poco más expresivo, ahora estamos casados-dice Sakura un poco molesta por la actitud de su esposo

-Molesta-dice Sasuke

-Oye….-reprocha Sakura

-Debo enseñarte algo-dice Sasuke mientras sube a la segunda planta

-Espera, Sasuke-dice Sakura mientras sigue a su esposo y entra a la recamara y ve todo arreglado

-Sasuke-kun…. Esta precioso-dice Sakura feliz y asombrado

-Me alegro que te guste-dice Sasuke

-Pero…-comienza la joven

-Sucede algo, no te gusta el color de las sabanas-

-No no es eso, es solo que necesitamos más espacio, porque muy pronto seremos 3 en lugar de 2-dice la nueva señora Uchiha emocionada

-Eso quiere decir que….-Sasuke no pudiendo creer lo que estaba escuchando

-Si estoy embarazada-dice Sakura muy feliz y Sasuke la carga, la abraza y le da un apasionado beso

-Te amo-dice el joven pelinegro

-Yo también te amo-dice Sakura

Fin

Espero les guste me esforcé, aunque la verdad ahorita estoy pasando por unos inconvenientes académicos, porque estoy a punto de dejar una materia y eso no es bueno

Gracias por el apoyo

Karenxita-Akime Maxwell


End file.
